Bloody Valentine
by J4yd3n
Summary: A stalker songfic. Bloody Valentine by Good Charlette. It had been exactly three years, seven months and twenty-nine seconds since Gamzee Makara had first become infatuated with the eighteen year old that to Tim Horton's every morning at seven am.


Dii2claiimer! Home2tuck i2 owned by Andrew Hu22iie.

Is it odd I was watching My Little Pony: Friendship is magic while writing this?

* * *

_Oh my love_

_please dont cry_

_ill wash my bloody hands and_

_we'll start a new life_

It had been exactly three years, seven months and twenty-nine seconds since Gamzee Makara had first become infatuated with the eighteen year old that to Tim Horton's every morning at seven am. Sometimes Gamzee would wait for him, as sometimes he was late but that was perfectly normal. His alarm clock wasn't working properly and Gamzee understood that. Karkat. Karkat Vantas. Blood type AB with eyes of red and hair the shade of midnight. It had been on accident when Gamzee had just bought himself a doughnut when the considerably smaller teen bumped into him, spilling the continents of his messenger bag. "Oh shit! I'm really sorry." He mumbled. His voice was a little scratchy and his eyes were rimmed red and black from lack of sleep yet something drew Gamzee in. He became obsessed. It was February 14th two thousand and one.

_i ripped out his throat_

_and called you on the telephone_

_to take off my disguise_

_just in time to hear you cry_

Karkat let out a choked sobbed and he wiped tears from his eyes. "H-how did it happen? Sollux he's…" Aradia pat his shoulder and attempted to comfort him all the while she was bawling his eyes out as well. "The police said he was massacred, not recognizable…" Karkat wept in her arms for his lost lover. A police man made his way over to the distressed teens and handed Karkat a envelope. It was stained in a strong grape flavored liquid that made the Cancer's nose wrinkle in disgust. "This was left on the doorstep. Oddly enough it was addressed to you…" The man of authority spoke in a gruff voice. In shock he blindly accepted the piece of parchment. Its contaminants were a single photo of a Aradia and Sollux. They were together and not in the way Karkat liked. They were snogging, and a note that read in all capitals: I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU. NEVER FORGET BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL WON'T MOTHERFUCKER.

Aradia looked shocked, clearly lacking knowledge of the photo. "Kar-Karkat… I have no idea-"

"Get out of here, slut… I-I never want to see you again…" He growled in a hush tone.

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_the night he died_

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_one last time_

_singing_

Dull red eyes saw the world as dark after that day. No amount of comfort helped not that he let anyone in after that. His Facebook account had been deleted, he had faded from life as he drew his hood up and attended classes and let his life drained. He never forgot that night and he never forgot that note, tucked in his pocket

_oh my love_

_please dont cry_

_ill wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life_

_I don't know much at all_

_I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

Gamzee had been so angry that night. He couldn't bare it, having to watch Karkat being had a fool. Sollux didn't love him and now he would wish he had. With paint that dripped and mixed from the rain. He made his way up the stair case to his apartment. He wasn't quiet yet nothing was disturbed but the body, muffled by wooden juggling clubs coming into collision with his face. _Karkat. Karkat deserves better. Motherfucking trash._ The image of blood dying his fingertips and justice being done he whispered a prayer to his Messiahs. But he did not regret. It was only fair.

_There was_

_Police and flashing lights_

_The rain came down so hard that night and the_

_Headlines read_

_A lover died_

_No tell-tale heart was left to find when you_

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_The night he died_

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine_

_One last time_

_Singin'_

_Oh, my love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and_

_We'll start a new life_

_I don't know much at all_

_I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

_Tonight_

Karkat let out a scream as a hand covered his mouth to silence him. What was happening? Who was this man and why was he here. Karkat was afraid, terrified out of his mind and why shouldn't he be? There was a strange man with his face painted like a clown and a smile that exposed his fang-like canines. "'Sup, motherfucker, it's been awhile. We haven't spoken in a while." His voice was scratchy and Karkat could have sworn he had heard it before. The strong scent of grape lingered heavily… almost like soda. Grape soda. "You've changed your pad since I last up and been here, Karbro." _Last been here? He's-he's been in my house?_" I'm glad to see that bitch-whore is gone and that weird-eyed motherfucker too." He gave a deep chuckle and ghosted his lips over the sensitive flesh of his neck. He smelled of strawberry body wash and he probably tasted like it too. With a long of the tongue he dragged it up his neck.

_He dropped you off, I followed him home_

_Then I, stood outside his bedroom window_

_Standing over him, he begged me not to do_

_What I knew I had to do, 'cause I'm so in love with you_

_Oh, my love_

_Please don't cry_

_I'll wash my bloody hands and_

_We'll start a new life_

_I don't know much at all_

_I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you tonight_

_Tonight_

**.HoNk.**


End file.
